guttenplagwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Forum:BILD-Buchvorstellung "Wählerhasser" mit KT
BILD-Buchvorstellung "Wählerhasser" mit Guttenberg Die Verarsche geht weiter...: Laut eines BAMS-Artikels vom 27.02.2011 (ganz am Ende des Artikels) von Martin S. Lambeck, kommt Guttenberg nächsten Freitag 03.03.2011 zur Vorstellung eines neuen Buches seines BILD-Kollegen Nikolaus Blome. Bezeichnend der Titel des Werkes: „Der kleine Wählerhasser. Was Politiker wirklich über die Bürger denken.“ Der blanke Hohn. ---- Wer hingehen möchte (geschlossene Veranstaltung), kann ja versuchen, sich über http://www.alfred-herrhausen-gesellschaft.de/waehlerhasser.html zu registrieren. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ @ Veranstaltungshinweis Herrhausen Gesellschaft, Buch "Wählerhasser": Zitat: "Nach einer Einführung in das Thema stellt Bundesverteidigungsminister Karl-Theode(o)'''r zu Guttenberg das Buch – und seine Sicht auf den Verdruss des Politikers über den eigenen Wähler – vor." ' Im ersten Moment verärgerte mich das eigentlich zweitrangige Problem bei diesem Buch und Guttenbergs Auftritt: Dass ein amtierender Verteidigungsminister überhaupt bei der Vermarktung eines BILD Buches behilflich ist. Das wirklich skandalöse und perfide an diesem Vorgang ist aber die verschleierte, hier aber doch so offen und dreist zur Schau gestellte wahre Intension des Buches: Die Abgrenzung Guttenbergs von allen ach so bösen und hinterhältigen Politikern und die Positionierung Guttenbergs als einzig ehrlichen und glaubwürdigen dieser Kaste. Das einzig weiße Schaf unter den vielen schwarzen so zu sagen. Dass das Buch dem Leser vermitteln wolle, was Politiker, angeblich unisono, über den Wähler denken, ist nur ein sehr vordergründig erhobener Anspruch. Vielmehr ist das Buch für mich einer der perfidesten und schamlosesten Beweise für die Zusammenarbeit von Guttenberg und Bild und deren Agenda. Nicht verwunderlich ist in diesem Zusammenhang, dass kaum eine andere Person in diesen Tagen so vehement als Verteidiger Guttenbergs auftritt wie der Autor dieses Buches, BILD Redakteur Nikolaus Blome. Diese Dreistigkeit macht mich sprachlos und wütend. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Mal sehen ob es zu diesem Auftritt noch kommt .... ;-) __________________________________________________________________________________________ Nikolaus Blome heult seiner Marionette nach: Guttenberg weg – eine tiefe Zäsur ---- In der Auseinandersetzung Das deutsche Volk gegen Die Atlantikbrücke & CFR steht es jetzt eins zu Null. Das muß diesen Geheimbündlern nach amerikanischem Muster mächtig auf den Senkel gehen. ---- Naja, an irgendwelchen Verschwörungstheorien will ich mich nicht beteiligen, aber die Analyse weiter oben finde ich schon sehr zutreffend. Die Plagiatsaffäre hat hier beinahe schon nebenbei einen noch viel skandalöseren Umstand aufgedeckt als das bloße Abschreiben von Textpassagen: Guttenberg und BILD gingen und gehen eine derart perfide Zusammenarbeit ein, die in der heutigen Zeit in ihrem Ausmaß und ihrer Effektivität beispiellos sind. Bis zuletzt hielten und halten ein nicht unerheblicher Teil der Bevölkerung an einem so offensichtlichen Blender und Lügner fest. Dass eine derartige Manipulation der öffentlichen Meinung heutzutage noch möglich ist, habe ich nicht für möglich gehalten. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Och wie Schade /ironie=off/, der gute Nikolaus Blome hat seine Buchvorstellung mit Herrn Guttenberg abgesagt. Wie es dazu wohl gekommen ist...? So ein Jammer, sollte uns doch bei diesem Anlaß dargelegt werden wie sich der Heiland Guttenberg von all den glanzlos grauen, sogar bösen, hinterhältigen und unehrlichen Politikern unterscheidet. Wahrscheinlich wird das ganze nachgeholt wenn Guttenberg seine Rede umgeschrieben hat, und er sich dann als Märtyrer präsentieren kann. Tenor: Mein Volk muß erst die Zeit der Finsterniss ertragen bevor ich zurückkomme und es erlöse. http://www.alfred-herrhausen-gesellschaft.de/waehlerhasser.html ''"ABGESAGT: Die am 4. März 2011 geplante Buchvorstellung von Nikolaus Blome „Der kleine Wählerhasser. Was Politiker wirklich über die Bürger denken“ fällt aus." ________________________________________________________________________________________